


Wake Me Up

by Prince_Noctis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Flame/Ai is slightly hinted at??, M/M, This was suppose to be for fictober but it ended up being its own thing, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Noctis/pseuds/Prince_Noctis
Summary: “What’s going on with him?”Yusaku stood up as he answered. “A nightmare.”





	Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a fictober thing but it turned into something of its own

Yusaku had originally declined the idea of having a sleep over. One, he was too socially inept to understand the concept. Two, he only had one bed, therefore one would have to be on the floor. Three, he didn’t get much sleep to begin with. Unfortunately for him, Takeru’s puppy eyes always seemed to work. So that’s how Yusaku Fujiki, aka Playmaker, had found himself with an overly eager Takeru Homura carrying a duffle bag walking into his humble home.

Takeru, on the other hand, was excited. He never had a sleep over and heard this was what close friends did. As soon as he could, he began to pester his boyfriend about it. It only took three tries before Yusaku finally relented. Takeru had given him a big hug that day and started going on about how normal it would be. ‘After all, if friends do this I’m sure people who are dating do it too!’. 

Takeru stepped inside the small apartment and held up Flame. It wasn’t the first time they had been to Yusaku’s place, but this was the first time they would be sleeping in the same place at the same time. After closing the door, Yusaku descended the stairs to follow Takeru.

“So…what exactly happens now?”

Takeru had set his red bag on the floor and put Flame next to Ai before digging into his pocket to retrieve his deck. “Let’s duel! But here. I don’t feel like going into Vrains.”

“A duel?” Yusaku checked his watch and noted it was fairly late. 9:30 to be exact. It wasn’t actually that late, Yusaku just had a nightly routine that he started around 10. If he wanted to get started, the duel couldn’t last that long. As Yusaku continued to calculate how he would do his routine with a guest, Takeru had gotten closer and frowned.

“Is that a no?”

“…We can duel, but we stop at 10 and then get ready for bed.”

A smile reappeared on Takeru’s face and he eagerly sat on the floor and began to pull out a duel mat. Naturally, Yusaku followed. Once everything was set up and deck’s shuffled, the pair started their duel.

~~  
“Aw c’mon, another tie?”

Takeru whined as he flopped on the floor. Seeing his partner slightly distressed, Flame called out from his position next to Ai. “That just means your abilities are as good as Playmaker’s.”

“You shut up!”

As Takeru and his partner began to playfully squabble, Yusaku rose from his sitting position on the floor and walked straight to his bathroom to begin his nightly duties. It started by going to the restroom, then brushing his teeth, on to washing his face and ending with three minutes of silence. It was a strange routine, but Yusaku couldn’t stop something that had become so…ingrained into him. Luckily his boyfriend already knew and was perfectly ok with it. It had come up during a truth or dare game and at the time, Yusaku thought it was completely normal until Takeru told him otherwise. 

Once Yusaku was finished with his routine, he walked out of the bathroom and was greated with the sight of a messy sleeping bag on his floor and a half dressed Takeru who was in the middle of folding his binder away. Yusaku flushed brightly and looked away for privacy. Takeru, on the other hand, just smiled brightly and laughed before putting on a shirt to cover his bare breasts.

“You’ve seen me naked before! Why are you so embarrassed?”

“This is…different…”

Takeru just shrugged before passing by Yusaku to use the restroom. As he was left alone, he looked over his bare room and made sure everything was in place. The only thing out of place really was the sleeping bag. It was dark red on the outside with a black inside. He noted that his boyfriend had also brought with him a pillow and black blanket that was currently thrown over the bottom half of the sleeping bag. Yusaku walked to his bed and sat down. Had he not been analyzing Takeru’s belongings, he probably would have missed them, but their AI’s were asleep next to each other on the black blanket, their limbs tangled with each other. It was almost cute. His thoughts were interrupted when his boyfriend came out of the bathroom with a yawn and tiredly got into his sleeping bag. He waved at Yusaku lazily before taking off his glasses and snuggling with his blanket.

“Night!”

“Goodnight.”

With that, Yusaku switched off the lights before tucking himself into bed.

~~  
Yusaku sighed as he read the numbers on his digital clock. 2:45am. It wasn’t much sleep, but it was sleep. He would take what he could get. The duelist shifted in his bed and prepared himself to get lost in his thoughts. Before he could even begin, he heard shuffling and whimpering coming from below him. He sat up in alarm and looked down. Even though only the light of the moon filtered through, he could tell Takeru was having a nightmare. He was gasping for air and writhing in his sleeping bag, enough to wake up Ai and Flame. They both had somehow gotten onto Yusaku’s bed without him noticing. Ai was the first to pipe up.

“What’s going on with him?”

Yusaku stood up as he answered. “A nightmare.”

He kneeled down beside Takeru and gently shook him. He knew it wasn’t the safest to wake a person in the middle of a nightmare, but the flame duelist could hurt himself. Yusaku’s shaking became a bit firmer as Takeru began to whine.

“Takeru! Takeru you’re having a nightmare.”

Suddenly, said boy shot up with a loud gasp. He was drenched in sweat, gasping for air and tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. Not sure how to approach the situation, Yusaku placed a hand on Takeru’s shoulder. 

“Are you ok?”

At this, Takeru flinched and looked away as the tears spilled over. He cleared his throat to speak but that didn’t stop his voice from wavering.

“Y-yeah. Just a stupid nightmare. Happens a lot.”

It was embarrassing to admit, but this was Yusaku. Someone he could actually trust. Still, he made no move to look at Yusaku. It was quiet for a few moments before Yusaku spoke up. 

“Come here.”

“H-huh?”

Since he didn’t have his glasses on, Takeru was unsure of what was going on but he was suddenly being helped up. Yusaku dragged them both to his bed, careful of the AI’s watching in interest, and helped the other to get under the sheets. Once they were both safely on the bed, he took Takeru’s hand in his own.

“I…I don’t know what to do but if you tell me, I can help you.”

Takeru took a shaky breath and slowly cuddled up next to Yusaku, wanting nothing but the warmth and comfort only his boyfriend could provide.

“Can…can we just sleep?”

Yusaku nodded before verbally replying.

“Of course. I’ll be here with you. We don’t have to go to school today.”

Takeru didn’t reply, but soon closed his eyes. Despite being full of anxiety, nightmares always left him exhausted and knowing that his knight in shining armor was there to protect him helped quell the storm inside of him.

“Thank you.”


End file.
